harribarrys_terraria_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Wall of Steel
The Wall of Steel is the hardmode version of the Wall Of Flesh, and a boss that can be spawned in the Underworld by letting a Mechanic Voodoo Doll fall into lava after Hardmode has been unlocked. It is a stronger, mechanical version of the Wall of Flesh. Once the doll has fallen into lava, the Mechanic will die, and the Wall of Steel will awaken. The defeat of the Wall of Steel marks the beginning of Nightmare Mode. * 40,000/85,000 (each eye) * 60,000/145,000 (mouth) * 100,000/225,000 (Body) * 200,000/455,000 (Full) * 104/215 Damage * 94/124 Damage (laser) * 600 Damage (when trying to exit the underworld) * 100% KB resistance Battle Phase 1 In the first phase, only the two eyes representing the twins can be damaged. Retinazor will shoot lasers at the player, occasionaly charging up for a brief second before firing a more powerful beam, which only lasts for a second but deals heavy damage and can destroy blocks. Spazmatism dispenses Elite Probes at the player, which circle around them and fire lazer until destroyed. When one of the eyes are destroyed, the remaining eye will increase either its probe dispension or laser rate of fire by 40% until it too is destroyed. While the Twins mount their assault, the mouth representing the Destroyer will shoot balls of ichor/cursed flames (depending on the crimson/corruption) at the player while they are far away, and spew a damaging stream of ichor/cursed flames at the player if they get too close. Phase 2 When both the eyes are destroyed, the "head" (Destroyer) of the Wall of Steel will rear out of the rest of the body, and become a seperated entinty, connected by the "body" of the destroyer. It will attack the player by hovering above them, using one of four attacks. * The Destroyer will ram into the player several times, before backing off slightly and using another attack. * The Destroyer will charge up a barrage of laser fire, which it then fires at the player for a few seconds. This occurs more when it is on higher health. * The Destroyer fires streams of ichor/cursed flames in short bursts, generally three or four at a time. This occurs more when it is on low health. * The Destroyer pauses, before releasing several Elite Probes that act in the same way as they did in Phase 1. This attack spews out more Probes and occurs more when it is on low health. If the Destroyer is defeated, there will be a long gap where the player is not under attack. During this time, the body of the Wall of Steel becomes vunrable, and is able to be damaged. After the period of respite is over, another Destroyer head appears, and the cycle begins again until the Wall of Steel loses all its health. Aftermath Once the body is destroyed, the drops from the Wall of Steel will spawn inside a square of Demonite/Crimtane Bricks. After the defeat of the Wall of Steel, three types of ore will spawn: Cryocite Ore in the Snow biome, Verdantite Ore in the Jungle and Aridite Ore in the Desert. Drops * 20 gold coins * 5-12 Super Healing Potions * Crimson Emblem (Only if the world has Crimson) * Corruption Emblem (Only if the world has Corruption) * War Pickaxe * Only one of the following will drop * Shell Piercer (25%) * Sun Waraxe (25%) * Shadow Blade (25%) * Steel Gun (25%) Only drops in Expert Mode * Treasure Bag (Wall of Steel)